


Checkmate

by novacayne



Category: Black Butler, Ciel Phantomhive - Fandom, Kuroshitsuji, ciel - Fandom
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, CheckMate - Freeform, F/M, First Impressions, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Mild Gore, Murder, Mystery, SEBASTIAN - Freeform, Sebastian Michaelis - Freeform, Series, ciel - Freeform, ciel phantomhive - Freeform, hannah - Freeform, hannah annafellows - Freeform, part one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novacayne/pseuds/novacayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You do not live in the shadows, as Ciel Phantomhive does, but rather high up above. You are the Queen's "Eye in the Sky", much like Ciel is her guard dog. Still out of sight of the public, you keep a close eye on the goings on of the crime world, putting out fires where they are started for the good of the public. </p><p>The past is something you do not wish to speak of. The pain is still too tangible. Pain is a powerful thing. It can drive people insane; make them do things they never thought they could. Selling their own soul, for instance; as you did. The patch over your eye is a constant reminder of the pain that still threatens you; the pain that keeps you going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) ~ Your Name  
> (Y/L/N) ~ Your Last Name
> 
> There's a bit in here that gets a little funny looking with that ^^
> 
> Ciel and reader are both young adults 18-early 20s. 
> 
> You are the female equivalent to Ciel, eyepatch and all, sold your soul, etc. That shall all be digressed later on in the story. 
> 
> Credit to the anon who requested this on Tumblr for the lovely prompt/plot points :)

“Hmm. What a shame. I thought that the Queen’s mighty Guard Dog would have wrapped this case up by now. Oh well. Hannah, fetch me all the information you can regarding the previous murders. I want to solve this case quickly.”

Strolling through the crime scene, you took in the gory scene of the beaten and bloodied young couple before you. 

“Isn’t this a bit of an odd place for a woman of such delicate sensibilities? May I escort you away from this gruesome scene, miss?”

You whipped your head around to see a tall, pale butler with midnight black hair smiling politely down at you, extending his hand in your direction. 

Beside him you found a young man, about your age, with blue-black hair and a bright, shining azure eye. The other eye was hidden away beneath a black leather eyepatch and his clothing quite obviously indicated his status as a noble. 

“Well, well. Ciel Phantomhive in the flesh? Must be my lucky day.”

A smirk crept across your lips as you kept your eye on him, narrowing your gaze as if to size him up before turning your attention back to the butler. 

“You must be Sebastian. Thank you, but I am quite all right where I am. I assure you I disbanded any ‘delicate sensibilities’ I had long ago. Pleasure to make your acquaintance though.” 

Curtsying politely, you couldn’t help but hid the amusement in your smile as the pair of them stared at you in a mild state of shock. 

“What? You don’t realize who I am?” 

A playful giggle escaped your throat ad you stepped closer to the two of them. 

“No. Should I?”

Ciel’s tone was as icy cool as the glower he shot in your direction, but it wasn’t nearly enough to wipe the grin from your face. 

“Are you certain you don’t know me? Because I’m willing to bet my entire, rather embarrassingly large, fortune that nearly every piece of clothing you’re wearing has my name on it.”

Wearing a proud smirk upon your face, you studied Ciel’s face carefully, watching his expression evolve into one of surprise and then flash with anger. Quickly, he opened up his coat, looking inside to read the label. 

“(Y/L/N)? (Y/N)(Y/L/N)? You’re the owner of nearly all the textile factories in England?”

“Yes, all but a few mom-and-pop shops, but not for long. Don’t seem so surprised. What? Were you expecting someone a bit older? More haggish-looking? I may be young, but you’ve more than proven that even us young adults can run a succesful business, haven’t you?”

“What are you playing at? I have no time for games. Why are you here? I believe I have this situation handled."

“I believe you don’t. Why else would the Queen place me on the case? I get what you can’t handle and then some. You can run off to your next mystery, Sherlock. I have this one under control.”

His glower shifted into a blatant glare as he fiddled with the top of his walking stick, balling his fist around it as he twitched with palpable annoyance. You couldn’t deny it amused you to rile him up; it was so easy. 

“Master, shall we find the detectives from Scotland Yard? Perhaps we can gather some new information about the case.”

Sebastian peered down at Ciel, no doubt trying to quell his rage by changing the subject. 

“Yes. You go on ahead and do that, Sebastian. That’s an order. I want to have a chat with Lady (Y/N).”

Never taking his eye off you, Ciel took a few slow steps forward as Sebastian bowed before him. 

“Yes, my lord.” 

As he practically dashed off, the silence settled between you and the young earl. Neither of you wanting to break the tension. You simply sized one another up, each of your singular eye’s locked in the others respective gaze.

“I know who you are, Ciel. I know who he is too. What he is.”

“Takes one to know one. What did you sell your soul for? This clothing line? Pathetic. What business have you here? Leave this matter to the Phantomhives.”

“It has been left to you for weeks now; the Queen is impatient, so she called me. The Eye in the Sky. Has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it? And as for my demonic transaction, that’s none of your business, nor will it ever be.”

“You’re a daring one, aren’t you? Good thing my butler and I both have made a habit of breaking spirits.”

Ciel’s smirked as he casually walked through the crime scene, scanning over the carnage. 

“Daring? Perhaps. I prefer the word confident.” 

Striding past him, the back of your fingers brushed against the pockets of his coat as you winked in his direction, boasting a proud smirk on your lips.


	2. Intentions

“Who in the hell does she think she is? Speaking to me that way. ‘Eye in the Sky.’ Pfft. Seems to me her ego is a bit too inflated for her own good.”

Ciel huffed as he sat at his desk, waiting while Sebastian prepared the afternoon tea.

“Master, are you feeling intimidated by this young woman?” 

Sebastian’s lips turned up ever-so-slightly in amusement as he set the ornate cup of Earl Grey tea before his master.

“Intimidated? Ha! I am the Earl of Phantomhive. I don’t get intimidated; that’s impossible. I’ll put her in her place before long. Perhaps, she’ll even prove useful to me. Another pawn has shown itself in this game and I intend to play it to its fullest capabilities.”

Sebastian merely nodded, his small but knowing smile etched upon his lips as he bowed to his master. 

“Of course, my young lord. If you’ll excuse me, I must begin the lunch preparations.”

With that, he exited the study, leaving Ciel to himself.   
A great sigh left his lungs and he hunched himself over, pressing his fingertips together as he stared down at the empty desk, recounting the interaction he had the day before at the crime scene. 

“Master, you have a visitor.”

Sebastian’s deep voice broke through his focus and Ciel bolted upright in surprise, before quickly composing himself back into his calm, collected manner. 

“Whoever it is, do–”

“Cieeeeeel!”

The all too familiar sing-song voice rang in his ears, an involuntary roll of the eyes followed as he pressed his hand to his forehead, rubbing it gently as he braced himself for the young blonde’s uninvited entry into his study.

Seconds later, she burst through the door and scurried over to him as he reluctantly rose to greet her. 

“Hello, Elizabeth.”

“It’s Lizzy. Honestly, how many times have I told you? And what are you wearing? Where is the outfit I picked out for you? You don’t expect me to go in to town with you while you’re wearing that dull thing, do you?”

She tugged at the arm of his black coat, fretting as if she were a small child who hadn’t gotten her way with her puppy dog eyes. 

“What? In to town?”

“Yes, silly! Don’t you remember? You said you had business in London and you promised that you would take me! Don’t you recall?”

The whine in her voice turned right back to cheer as she beamed up at a still grimacing Ciel.

“Oh, yes. I suppose so. All right, but I’m not changing. I’ll have the carriage pick us up out front in a half hour. Sebastian, get Lady Elizabeth a cup of tea while she waits."

“Certainly, my lord.”  
…

Within a couple of hours, the pair found themselves strolling through London with their respective servants following close behind. 

“What sort of business do you have to attend to today, Ciel? Isn’t this the office of Scotland Yard?”

Lizzy folded her arm into his, linking the two of them together as they entered a tall, pristine building. 

“It’s a private matter. Just gathering some information that I require. It shouldn’t take long, but I prefer you to wait here. Sebastian, let’s go.”

Reclaiming his arm, Ciel pulled away and started off down the long, bare hallway when he heard a voice call after him. 

“Where are you headed? Don’t bother. By the time You get the files you’re looking for, I’ll have already cracked the case.”

Your voice filled the air, dripping with a dangerous dose of taunting. 

“I should have known you would be here. I told you that I have this handled.”

“And I told you that my orders indicate otherwise. Come on, it’s nothing personal. I’m just following my orders. Surely, you can understand that.”

This time you flashed him a smile, walking toward him when you noticed the blonde with the puzzles expression. 

“Oh, well hello. My name’s (Y/N) (Y/L/N). Pleasure to meet you, Miss..?”

You curtsied, smiling brightly at the young woman. 

“Elizabeth. Elizabeth Midford, but you can call Lizzy. Please, I insist.”

She dipped into her own curtsy, returning your warm smile before stepping closer toward you, curiosity shining in her eyes. 

“Do you work for the Queen as well? Like Ciel does?”

“Yes, I do. I’m just here on some business, but I’ll be out of your way shortly.”

“Nonsense! All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy, you know. Ciel and I are going shopping today. Would you care to join us? Your dress is so adorable, I just know you would be such fun to shop with!”

The energy she exudes was a tad bit much for your taste, but when you glanced over and saw Ciel’s grimace, you couldn’t refuse her offer. 

“I would love to. Thank you very much, Lizzy."

“Oh, wonderful! I’ll be waiting just outside in the carriage. Don’t take too long, you two!” 

Her bubbly giggle echoed through the hall as her maid escorted her outside, leaving you and Ciel in the hall as your servants stood patiently aside. 

“Well, let’s get on with it then. Do you know where to find the files you’re looking for or would you like a hand?”

A small smirk slipped it’s way into your smile as you walked down the hallway, signaling for Hannah to head in the other direction. Ciel took note of your indication and nodded for Sebastian to follow her as he walked behind you into the room at the end of the corridor. 

“I think I can manage on my own. Your help isn’t required.”

“Ever-so-bossy, aren’t you? How does that sit with your fiancée?”

You cocked a curious eyebrow in his direction as you sifted through a box of files, earning a puzzled expression from Ciel. 

“How did you know Lizzy was my–”

“Oh, please. It’s quite obvious. She may not have you wrapped around her dainty little finger, but your cynicism doesn’t seem to have an effect on her. I suppose she’s used to it, by the way that she can blatantly ignore it. Plus, I hardly doubt you suggested a shopping day in London. Am I wrong?”

His eye narrowed in your direction, shooting daggers into your back as you turned around to dig through another box of files. 

“Don’t be so offended. I meant no offense at all, actually. I can relate, believe it or not. My betrothed isn’t exactly a perfect match for me either.” 

“You’re engaged?” 

Surprise was evident in his voice as he stepped around the large box you were sifting through, thumbing through a smaller box of files beside it.

“Unfortunately, yes. Don’t get me wrong, I care for him, in a way. However, he’s a bit much for me. Always wants to be out on the town, always scrutinizing me when I do something ‘less then ladylike’. It does get bothersome. And that undying energy supply your Lizzy has? He’s apparently tapped into the same supply.

“He sounds quite similar to her in more ways than one then. If he’s so bothersome, why haven’t you broken it off?”

You shrugged in response, glancing up from the files to catch his eye on you. He quickly returned his gaze to his work and you thought, for a moment, that you could see the faintest blush across his cheeks. 

“He’s not that terrible. Besides, you know how it goes. Nobles marry other nobles. Our choices are quite limited, considering were basically auctioned off to the most suitable family before we hit puberty.”

“You seem a bit bitter about that fact, don’t you?” 

Ciel lifted his eye to your face once again, raising his brow. 

“I’ve resigned myself to the idea, I suppose. I’m not the biggest fan of being told what to do or how to lead my life. Tell me, if it hadn’t been arranged for you already, would you choose Lizzy as your partner?"

You lifted your gaze to meet his, mirroring his inquisitive expression. 

“No, I suppose not. In fact, if it were up to me, I think I’d rather remain alone. Always ends that way anyhow.”

His bright, blue eye cast downward and he began fiddling through papers again as you watched him carefully. 

“You are rather cynical, aren’t you?” 

You kept your tone playful, a small smile playing on your lips.

“I’m logical. This all ends for me much sooner than it does for Lizzy. I know my clock is ticking, but she won’t have the faintest idea why I left her life so soon or so suddenly. It’s too late now, but if I had the choice, I don’t think I would choose anyone at all. Spare someone the heartache when it’s my time.”

Any air of playful was gone now. Sucked from the room and replaced with the ominous truth that both of you shared the same fate. 

“I suppose you’re right. I never thought about it that way before. I guess I’ve always been more one to think it’s better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all.”

“Perhaps, but do you love your suitor?”

Ciel’s eye pierced yours, his face stoic as ever. For a moment, you lost your composure, taken aback by his sharp question. After a long pause, you finally found the right words to say, but you couldn’t say it with him watching you. Turning around to sift through another stack of papers, you cast your eyes down. 

“No. I do care for him, but I don’t think that I understand what love is. I’ve never felt that for any man before. Certainly not toward him. Perhaps you’re right. Maybe in this life we’ve chosen, it would be best for us to walk alone.”

Ciel watched you intently, studying your expression the best he could from his viewpoint. Slowly, he took a few cautious steps toward you. 

“I don’t understand you.”

His voice was surprisingly gentle as he spoke when you found him at your side once more.

“I’m sorry?”

You raised your head with a start, peering up at him with a puzzled expression. 

“I mean just what I said. People are easy to read. Their thoughts, motives, intentions. But you, you’re difficult. I just don’t understand you.”

“I could say the same about you. Why would you want to understand me? Shouldn’t you see me as your competition?”

You traced your fingers along the edge of the box in front of you, lightly trailing your fingers over the back of his hand when you came to it. He reacted at first, standing straighter as he watched your fingertips glide over his skin before he pulled his hand away. 

“Why do you keep doing that?”

“Doing what?” 

You chose to play the fool, smiling innocently as you spun around him, moving to another box of files. He followed suit, moving beside you once again. 

“Touching me like that. You did it yesterday at the crime scene. Why?”

You furrowed your brow, slightly taken aback by how direct his question was. 

“Why not? Does it bother you? Confuse you?”

“Is that your intention?”

“No. I have no intentions with you. I’m doing my job, that’s all. Any rise I can get out of you is merely entertainment.”

“I’m glad I can amuse you.”

Ciel stepped behind you, resting his hands on your hips, pressing his chest to your back as he leaned over to look at the papers in your hands. You could feel his breath on your ear as you watched his hand move closer to your from the corner of your eye. 

“Thank you. That’s exactly what I need.”

You could practically hear the smug smile on his face as he plucked the papers from your hands, heading toward the door, twisting the knob before pausing to look at you. 

“Why did you do it? Make the contract?”

Your feet carried you to the door, into the small entry way where your front met with his in the tight space. Craning your neck to look up at him, you let your lips sit just inches from his.

“I already told you. You’ll never find out.”

Placing your hand over his, you pulled the door open and quickly exited the room, leaving him there to watch you leave.


	3. Motive

“Lady Elizabeth, we must be going now or you’ll be late for your appointment.”

The woman you now knew as Paula had politely interrupted your conversation with Lizzy as three of you stood outside one of the shops you had just been in. 

“Oh, all right. I suppose I can’t be late again; that wouldn’t be very proper of me. It was lovely to meet you, (Y/N). Thanks so much for accompanying me and helping me find that adorable outfit! We must do this again soon, all right?”

With the brightest of smiles on her face, she leaned in and gave you a rather tight hug, before climbing into her own carriage.

“Tell Ciel I’ll see him soon!”

She called it to you as she waved farewell from the window of the now moving carriage. 

“I will! Lovely to meet you! Take care!”

Putting on your best smile, you waved and held your expression until it was appropriate to turn around and sigh. 

“She’s a sweet girl, but honestly she just never seems to stop talking, does she?”

“No, my lady. It appears she does not. I’m surprised you endured her for so long.”

Hannah grabbed your coat from the carriage you had been sharing with Ciel and Lizzy, holding it open for you to put on as light snow began to fall. 

“I do much prefer your company, Hannah. Never too quiet, but never babbling on about nothing in particular. Thank you for being an intelligent woman. I’d honestly be lost in the madness without your wit.”

“Thank you, madam. I appreciate your company a great deal as well.”

“Did Lizzy prove to be a bit much for you?”

You turned your head to see Ciel standing beside you, Sebastian close behind, carrying the bags from the shop they had just been in. 

“A bit. I wanted to thank you for running off into that shop and hiding from her. She wasted no time prattling on about you while you were gone. Oh, and she said to be expecting to see her soon.”

A small smirk danced across your lips as you watched his eyes roll in annoyance. 

“Ah, well I’ll have something to attend to more than likely that day. Sebastian, put those on the carriage. Let’s go home.”

“Certainly, my lord.”

As Sebastian went to load the items in to the carriage, you turned to Hannah and spoke quietly. 

“Hannah, please move my things out of the carriage while we wait for our own to arrive.”

“Nonsense.”

Ciel’s interjection surprised you and you whipped your attention over to him, waiting for him to continue. 

“You can accompany me, if you wish. I would be happy to see you home.”

“Are you certain? I didn’t take you for the hospitable type.”

“Well, as a Phantomhive, I pride myself on hospitality, actually. I insist. Perhaps we can discuss this case on the way.”

“Well, if you insist, but really there’s no need. My carriage should arrive shortly.”

“Well then the servants can take that one. It will give us a bit more privacy to discuss our business freely.”

Ciel’s eyes gleamed with something you could only describe as s sort of amusement as he smiled down at you, stepping closer subtly. 

“All right then. I suppose this is a perfect opportunity. Shall we go on ahead then?”

“Certainly. Sebastian, you and Hannah will be riding behind us when your carriage arrives. We will meet you at the (Y/L/N) residence. Understood?”

“Yes, Master. After you, m'lady.”

Politely, Sebastian held out his hand to you which you took as you climbed in to the carriage, nodding to Hannah to tell her that you would be all right on your own.

“Thank you, Sebastian.”

Getting comfortable in your seat, you say patiently as Ciel took his seat directly across from you. Silence hung in the air as you kept your eyes on each, until the carriage began moving down the street. 

“Well, congratulations on getting me alone. And both of us demon-less too.”

Now you took the time to really get comfortable, placing one arm over the back of the seat you were on and crossing you legs as you leaned to one side. 

“I thought we would benefit from the privacy. I wanted to continue our conversation from earlier.”

Ciel’s eye watched your every movement carefully, then he locked his gaze with your own. 

“Oh, darn. Here I thought you were attempting to seduce me.”

A playful grin found its way to your lips as you casually lifted your knee-length skirt up some, so that it revealed the inner most part of your thigh where your legs were crossed. His eye darted to glance at the junction of where your knees were folded, but only for a second before narrowing his eye back in your direction. 

“Sorry to disappoint, but that isn’t what I’m interested in at the moment.”

“Well, would you be more interested in my knees if they were pressed to the floor in front of you?”

You couldn’t help but smirk as he processed your words, blushing at your insinuation. 

“Honestly, I can see why you’re accused of being less-than-ladylike.”

“Oh, relax. I’m only joking. It’s just so easy to rattle your cage, you know. I bet Sebastian must have a lot of fun poking and prodding at your temper, hmm?”

“Are we going to discuss this case or not?”

Ciel’s expression now look less than amused, so you straightened up and say properly.

“Well, if you insist on being a killjoy, I suppose so. Shall we compare notes on the case?”

“Yes, I feel as though we should. Let’s discuss motive, because I’m honestly not quite certain and to what this man’s is.”

“Well, who ever said it was a man?”

Ciel rolled his eye at your question, looking a bit annoyed. 

“You’re telling me a woman is running around brutally hacking people into pieces?”

“Well, yes. Woman serial killers may not be common, but it’s not unheard of. Besides, each of the male victims have had red lipstick either on their collars or on their necks. Most people missed that, due to all the blood. I assume you did as well.”

His dull look of annoyance turned to one of intrigue as he widened his eyes at your words. 

“Actually, yes I did miss that. But why would the killer do such a thing?”

He leaned forward pensively, pressing his hands together. 

“Perhaps it’s sort of her signature? Who knows if it had any meaning, but it’s a clear indication that this person has their own motive for killing these people. Have you noticed that it’s all been couples?”

“Yes, all young couples. Well-off couples at that. What I can’t figure out is why.”

“Neither can I, but I do have an idea. I could never ask my fiancée for help win something like this, but I think we may have a rare opportunity here.”

“How do you mean?” 

Ciel’s eye narrowed in curiosity as he leaned in closer to you. 

“Well, we’re both young nobles. Just last week there was an attempt on a Duke and his young bride-to-be. Thanks to the observance of the servants they were with, the killer failed and got away, but I think that if tempted, they’ll try to take victims of the nobility again.”

“So you want to use ourselves as bait, correct?”

“Yes, that is what I’m asking. I feel it’s our best shot at understanding this murderer.”

You watched his face carefully as he mulled over your proposition, always keeping his bright, blue eye on you. 

“All right. Let’s do it.”


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you certain you want to go through with this?"

Ciel's bright blue eye leveled with your gaze as you turned to look at him.

"Of course. What makes you think that I wouldn't be?"

"Well, we are making ourselves rather vulnerable. It's a dangerous situation."

"Yes, I do realize. I'm no stranger to these types of situations, Ciel."

Turning your attention away from him, you stared out the window at the snow that was carefully falling from the sky. 

"Are you concerned?"

Your tone turned curious as you turned back to study his expression. 

"No. I'm simply ensuring you're as committed to this plan as I am."

"Well, I do believe you're forgetting who's plan it was."

A smirk settled on your lips as you watched annoyance wash over Ciel's expression. 

"Very well. As long as you're certain. You know, you're a rather challenging countess."

"As you are a rather difficult earl. I only trouble you, because you see so much of yourself within me."

"Don't flatter yourself. I don't believe I see as much as you would like to think."

"Oh, what's that? Would you like to find more of yourself in me? Perhaps that could be arranged."

Throwing a facetious wink in his direction, you ruffled your skirt gently, lifting it enough to show off the pale skin of your leg. His expression remained unchanged, stoic as ever. 

"For someone who sold their soul, you have a pretty interesting sense of humor."

"And you seem to have none at all. Your soul is still yours, you know. May as well use it while you have it. Smile while you can. I, personally, have chosen to see it that way. I used to be shy, bashful, proper; you know. I behaved the way I was expected to. But now, I see no point. We're all going to die anyway, right? I may as well have some fun before I go. So I'll partake in lewd humor and empty flirtations if I so choose to, because no one can stop me and it won't matter once I'm dead, so why care now?"

His naked eye squinted in your direction, scrutinizing your face as if to try and glean a deeper understanding of your psyche, but to no avail. 

"What an interesting take. You have an odd view of the morbid situation you have found yourself in."

"What would make it morbid is how I choose to see it. I gained a greater view when I lost my eye. I see things more clearly now and I see that I can choose to be content, so I am. My situation is one of my own choosing and for that, I'm grateful. "

Smiling politely, you turned to gaze out the window once more, admiring the fresh snow on the cobbled streets beneath the carriage. Ciel kept his eye on you for a moment, but you were too enamored with the sight outside to notice. He pondered your words carefully, mulling them over in the back of his mind as he turned to look out the opposite window, remaining silent until the carriage came to a halt. 

"Master, we have arrived."

Sebastian's velvet voice echoed through the carriage just before the door popped open. 

"Thank you, Sebastian."

Nodding politely, you took his gloved hand as he offered it to you, helping you out of the buggy. Ciel followed behind you quietly, standing close to your side. 

"That will be all, Sebastian. Do you recall your orders?"

The raven-haired butler bowed with his hand pressed over his heart. 

"Yes, my lord. I shall take my leave now. Enjoy your evening. My lady."

Nodding his polite goodbye, Sebastian climbed elegantly atop the carriage and ushered the horses off, leaving you and Ciel alone. 

The streets weren't vacant yet, a few people still wandered about, bundled up against the chill of the evening. It was late, however, and those with any sense were on their way back to their homes. 

"Well, shall we?" 

Ciel's turned to face you as he offered your his arm, which you graciously took. 

"I suppose we shall. Thank you." 

Carefully, you linked your arm with his, stepping close to his side as the two of you began to walk down the street. 

"I've always enjoyed this weather. Fresh snow is just so beautiful."

Craning your head back, you peered up at the sky, watching the light flurries of snow dance around you. Ciel made no comment, he merely watched your movements, but when you lowered your sight to look at him, you could have sworn you saw an inkling of a smile on his face. 

"We should get to somewhere less crowded. You're positive this is the area the killer prefers?"

Nodding affirmatively, you gestured to the darkness of a nearby alleyway. 

"Yes. This block and the next four after it have been the locations for all of the murders."

"Very well. I suppose this is our best bet then."

Ciel followed your direction, strolling along with you into the chilly, damp air of the dimly-lit alley. 

"Stay close to me, all right?"

A air of protectiveness crept into his expression as he peered down at you, resting his free hand over the arm you had linked with his. 

Nodding in understanding and now feeling just slightly unnerved, you placed your hand over his as the light left your figures.


	5. Chapter 5

“I don’t understand. I thought for certain that something would have happened by now. We’re practically sitting ducks out here.”

Ciel kept his voice quiet as he huffed his annoyance into your ear, remaining as close to your side as he could physically manage. 

“Perhaps the killer caught on to us somehow? Do you think that’s possible?”

Glancing around, you found no one else on the small street besides the two of you. 

“Impossible. How?”

“I do–wait. Did you hear that?”

You froze where you stood, your feet refusing to move any further as Ciel abruptly stopped beside you. He paused, listening carefully as the both of you surveyed the area. 

“It’s late. What’s a lovely young couple like the pair of you doing walking around at this hour? Shouldn’t you be at home, all bundled up in your fancy little love nest?” 

A disembodied voice echoed from the shadows of the alleyway nearby, sending a chill down your spine. Tightening your grip on Ciel’s hand, you called out to the darkness. 

“Who’s there?”

After a long pause, a tall figure emerged from the alley. His top hat had holes to match those in the shabby clothes that he wore, which appeared like they hadn’t had a good wash in weeks. His eyes bore dark circles beneath them and his teeth were covered with thick yellow film. He looked like the physical embodiment of decay and he smelled as good as he looked. A toothy grin spread across his wicked face as he spoke. 

“I know your type, love. I’ve loved a girl just like you. Nasty little thing you are, aren’t ya? Telling this boy you love him, but you don’t. I bet you have another boy too, hmm? Or two? Three, even. If you’re feelin’ bold. Think you’ll never get caught, but guess what? What happens in the dark, always comes to light.”

Ciel narrowed his eye fearlessly as the man crept closer, staring you down all the while. 

“You know you’ll have to pay for your sins, right? My Isabella, she never thought I would find out. That bitch left me for another man. Two, actually, but the second one never knew. I just killed him. Didn’t bother to explain. Killed his mistress too. She never knew he was unfaithful either. You young, stuffy aristocrats. Fuck who you like and pay everyone off to keep your secrets. Well, no more. I’ll put an end to all of you little harlots. You see, I’ve been serving up my own vigilante justice as of late. And you just happened to walk into my domain.”

A dark chuckle reverberated in your ears, the sound nearly making you sick. He seemed to appreciate your reaction as he stepped even closer, beginning to walk in a circular pattern around you and Ciel. 

“So it’s you. You’re the one who has been killing all those poor people.”

Ciel glared and grit his teeth, stepping out in front of you while keeping a hold of your hand. 

“Poor people? They weren’t poor in any sense of the word and they had it coming. And now, it’s your turn.”

A sadistic smile overtook his expression as he unsheathed a razor blade, brandishing it as he lunged toward Ciel, who didn’t budge an inch, just barely missing the edge of his throat.

What happened next was literally a blur, as Hannah and Sebastian swooped down from their positions atop the roofs nearby. Sebastian disarmed the culprit quickly, tossing the blade to Hannah, and grabbed the both of his arms with ease, pulling them behind his back with such force you thought they might just pop off. Hannah in front of the creep in a moment, holding up the polished razor for him to see before she made quick work of slicing his stomach open. You watched, unable to look away, as his innards slipped out of his skin and slid onto the pale white snow, tainting it with crimson blood. Your view of the gory scene was obstructed as Ciel pulled you toward him, holding you against his chest. 

“Don’t look at that. You shouldn’t see it. If you’re still trying to hold on to what’s left of your soul, don’t let it be tainted by such violence.”

His gentle tone was unfamiliar to you, but what really surprised you was when you looked up at him, you could see true vulnerability in his eye.

…

The ride home was long and painfully quiet. Banter had no place in the carriage after what the two of you had just seen. Tension permeated everything; it was unavoidable. 

“So, he was scorned by the woman he loved. That’s why he did it. He must have gone mad.”

You couldn’t help but to ponder out loud. It was the only thing you could do to break the silence. 

“He must have. That Isabella he spoke of must’ve been quite a busy woman to have two noblemen, plus that serial-killing lover of hers eating out of the palm of her hand.”

“Love really does make people do crazy things.”

“I wouldn’t say that.”

Ciel disagreed quietly as he raised his head to look at you. You merely furrowed your brow in response, hoping he would elaborate. 

“Love doesn’t push people that way. What drives a person mad is when that love is ripped away. Either when the façade ends or when it is stolen from you. When the happiness that true love brings is gone, it is replaced by madness.”

Your gaze dropped to the floor as you turned his words over in your mind, nodding thoughtfully. 

“I suppose you’re right. I couldn’t say that I disagree with you.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to. In our situations, I would say that we have proven that exact statement true.”

A dry laugh left your throat involuntarily. He couldn’t have been more right. No totally sane person would sell their soul; there was no denying that. 

“So, will you tell me?”

His question startled you out of your bitter thoughts. 

“I beg your pardon?”

You lifted your eye to see him looking directly at you, his expression calm and his tone as casual as could be. 

“What is it that drove you mad?”


	6. Chapter 6

“What is it that drove you mad?”

Ciel waited calmly for your reply, watching you as you cast your head down. For a moment, you were completely lost in your thoughts. Stuck in an internal debate on whether or not to share your sob story. 

“My sister.” 

You looked up as you spoke, watching Ciel’s eye widen in surprise as if he never expected you to actually tell him your story. Turning your head to gaze out at the snow, you continued the morbid tale. 

“Growing up, we really only had each other. Our parents were always busy tending to the family business, so it was often just the two of us, and we were both still very young when they passed away. I was 11 and she, only 9. They had both fallen horribly I’ll, but luckily, we were spared that fate. Unfortunately, a worse one came for us. With our parents gone, and is horribly young, the family fortune was vulnerable. Our parents left everything to us in the will and we were to claim our place as the heads of the company when we came of age. However, greed is a very powerful thing. More so than family, apparently. One night, just about 6 months after we lost our parents, our own grandfather orchestrated an invasion into our home. We were to be murdered, all so that he could gain control of the family’s assets and try to redeem himself for having failed to maintain his own business and managing to lose his entire life’s fortune. I still remember it like it was yesterday. I woke up to the sound of her screaming. Just screaming. I couldn’t hear anything else. I got out of bed and I ran to her. I ran as fast as I could, but by the time I got to her room, they had slit her throat and just left her there. In her sleep, they managed to tie her up to the bed post. Those sick bastards tied up an innocent little girl and tortured her for no reason other than the fact that they could. They had killed or incapacitated nearly all of the staff, save one. To this day, I don’t know who it was who saved me, but someone made it to her room before I could and managed to single-handedly take down each of those monsters. They disappeared before I could even see their face. Whoever it was, I’m grateful for what they did. I only wish they had gotten there sooner.”

Ciel turned his attention to the view outside the opposite window, a solemn expression on his face.

“So you summoned Hannah.”

“Yes. I cried and I cried. I just laid there for who knows how long, beside her body. Until Hannah appeared and asked me if I wished to make a contract. I sold my soul for her aid in helping me get my revenge on my grandfather. He managed to flee before We could get to him. I thought it would be quick. I would simply show up and let her rip him to pieces, bit by bit. But he got away and he’s been on the run ever since. We’re finally closing in on him though, so hopefully this whole ordeal will be over with soon.”

You felt his gaze upon you and you turned your head to meet his stare. 

“I’m sorry that you had to go through that.” 

His tone was sincere and his eye conveyed a true understanding of the pain you felt. A weak smile was all you could manage in return before staring down at the floor of the carriage. 

“I know you’re no stranger to that kind of pain. I heard about what happened to your family. I’m very sorry, Ciel. No one should have to be subjected to that pain, especially so young. However, I admire how you have used that tragedy to strengthen yourself. Our fates may be sealed, but you don’t seem the least bit shaken and I hope you can take pride in that.”

Lifting your eye once more, you watched his blank expression as his eyes fixated on the passing white scenery outside. 

“Thank you. Our pride is one of the few things people like us have left, I suppose. May as well hang on to it.”

A small smile crept over his lips as his eye met yours. 

“I suppose.”

You mirrored his expression, feeling slightly more comfortable as you noticed your mansion outside the window. 

“Home, sweet home.”


	7. Chapter 7

Rest and relaxation was all that you could hope for after the ordeal you had just been through, but the next day at your manor was proving to be one of the oddest you had ever experienced. 

“I-I don’t understand. You’ve fallen in love with her? When did you even meet her?” Rising from your seat, you pressed your hands on the solid cherrywood desk before you. Your brow twitched in utter bewilderment as you stated at your fiancée, who had just declared his love for Elizabeth Midford. 

“Well, it was only yesterday actually. I was here, awaiting your return and she dropped by in hopes of surprising you and Ciel. I offered to show her around and keep her entertained and we hit it off.” Shrinking away, he clasped his hands behind his back, dropping his gaze to the floor as to avert his eyes from your judgmental state. 

“Hit it off? Do you even realize how idiotic you sound? You’ve known the girl a mere day and you’re professing your love for her? Life isn’t some sort of fairytale, you know. Love at first sight is a myth!” Exasperated, you pressed your hands to your forehead, trying to contemplate how in the hell this happened. 

“Lizzy doesn’t think so.” Liam raised his eyes with a start as he leveled his gaze with yours. “If you’re jealous or hurt, please know this doesn’t mean I care for you any less, but we aren’t fooling anyone. You and I are only in this for political reasons and I just can’t do it anymore. I still consider you a very dear friend.”

Opening your mouth to speak, you found yourself at a rare loss for words. All you could do was stare at Liam’s kind and honest face, until you heaved a great sigh and found the right words to say. 

“Liam, I understand. I’ve never been a fan of any arranged marriages, this one being no exception. I’m simply in shock at the abruptness of all this. For goodness sakes, I was gone a day! I want you to be happy and if this is an excuse to be rid of this politically-appointed burden of an engagement, then I wish you the best of luck. Honestly, you two are far better-suited for one another. I’m sure she does believe in love at first sight and fairy tales and all of that nonsense. She’s better for you, so you have my blessing if you feel this will make you happy, but just be wary, all right? She is engaged also.”

“I understand. She promised she would dissolve her engagement straightaway. I’m to meet her at her manor tonight, so I must be leaving soon. I wanted to explain myself in person and I do hope this isn’t the end of our relationship.” His smile was so innocent and honest, you couldn’t help but return a soft grin. 

“Of course not. Honestly, this is for the best. Where everyone is concerned, I feel. Personally, I think you and I might even get along better now. I wish you all the best.”

“Thank you, (Y/N). For everything. I shall see you soon.” Stepping toward you, Liam moved around the desk to give you a tight squeeze, which you returned as you patted his back gently. 

“No, thank you. Travel safely. I’ll be seeing you.”

His smile remained as he pulled away and moved to exit the room, looking back over his shoulder just before he took is leave. 

“Goodbye, (Y/N).” With a gentle nod, he took his leave, allowing you to sit down in your high-backed chair as you let your forehead collapse into the palm of your hand. 

How in the hell would Ciel react to this?

…

“Mistress? You’ve fallen asleep in your study again.” Hannah’s gentle tone stirred you from your slumber. 

“Hmm? Oh, thank you, Hannah. What time is it?” Collecting your thoughts, you sat up straight and suddenly recalled the unexpected events of the day. You shook your head, still trying to wrap your mind around what had happened. 

“Mistress?” Hannah’s expression looked mildly concerned as she set a gentle hand on your shoulder and it was at that moment you realized she was speaking to you.

“Yes, I’m sorry. Just a bit groggy. What is it that you were saying?”

“The Earl of Phantomhive is here to see you. Shall I send him in?”

Ciel flooded your thoughts. Lizzy must have broken the news to him as well. Who knows how he took the sudden change of plans. 

“Yes, please. Send him in.”

“Very well.” 

In a flash, Hannah had disappeared and just a moment later, she opened the door to allow Ciel into the study, unaccompanied. 

“Hello. I take it you heard the news?” Sarcasm dropped from your words as you stood to greet him. 

“So you have heard as well. Honestly, I couldn’t believe it at first. I didn’t know whether to be relieved or insulted.”

You cracked a smile, fighting back your laughter, but to no avail. A giggle left your throat and Ciel shot you a curious glare. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Honestly? I thought the exact same thing. I mean, after over a decade of being ‘engaged’, he walks in here and tells me he’s actually fallen in love with someone and it’s over. Everything we were expected to be, just gone. I mean, not like we would have ever been married anyway, but still. Any normal person would be devastated, right? Yet here I am, feeling the same way as you; relieved. My goodness, it’s days like these that remind me how sick and twisted my life can be.” Returning to your seat, you crossed your legs and folded your arms over one another, shaking your head as you continued to laugh at your unusual situation. A hearty chuckle could be heard across the desk and you whipped your head toward Ciel for solid proof that it was he who had actually made that sound. 

“You’re right. You’re absolutely right. I’m relieved. Maybe the humanity that’s left with me doesn’t want to admit that, but it’s true. Perhaps we ought to be celebrating our newfound single status.” For the first time since you’d met him, you saw a glimmer of genuine amusement in his eye as Ciel grinned in your direction. 

Mirroring his expression, you decided he was right. “Hannah, bring us a bottle of champagne, would you? We have cause for celebration.”


End file.
